


Ford and the Observation Room

by Not_As_Great_As_Gaston



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backupsmore University (Gravity Falls), College!Ford, Consent, F/M, Ford is a top, Fucking, Horny, I only became half asleep while trying to finish it up, I really need to go my assignments, I want my degree, I'm still so tired, Observatory, Oral Sex, Stars, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, You can't change my mind, abandoned by drunk friends, graduating, how is editing looking?, saturn is mentioned at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston/pseuds/Not_As_Great_As_Gaston
Summary: Graduation of Backupsmore University
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Ford and the Observation Room

**Author's Note:**

> got bored... I'm procrastinating assignments I have ...but dreaming about graduation from college with my degree...
> 
> Enjoy<3

Finally, you graduated Backupsmore University with your PHD Botany.

One of your fellow classmates invited the whole graduating class to a party at their uncle’s place in a mansion. When they said mansion, you didn’t expect this...this is as big as a Museum. There was a Botanical garden, an olympic swimming pool, and even an observatory. Though there were parts that looked just like a museum… who has a whole dinosaur skeleton in their living room? If you can call that enormous room a ‘living room’. 

How do people think with music this loud? Maybe that was the point? Everyone here was extremely intoxicated… there was a Live band playing somewhere in the mansion, that you never really bothered looking for. They sounded good and coordinated before, but now they just sound like...well… they sound drunk. 

You escape the loud building and you are washed over with the brisk night air. The music was just loud muffled sounds from out here… you’re even able to hear crickets and cicadas chirping and screeching from the tall grass.

You can see so many stars shining in the night sky… the dim lights around the house only cause small amounts of light pollution. You’ve always been fascinated by the stars but… Astronomy just didn’t make your neurons fire. However… that doesn’t mean you don’t like looking at them. 

Speaking of looking at them…. ‘AHA!’ you exclaim, noticing that the observatory didn’t seem to have anyone there at all. A break doesn’t sound too bad… you can meet up with your friends in a few hours after they’ve stopped drinking… 

When you reach the observatory, you don’t expect it to be locked. You slow your breathing down “maybe people are doing it in there…” you mumble to yourself. However, when you hear nothing, you try knocking. 

You can hear slight shuffling for a bit, and the door opens slightly. You can see a man with poofy brown hair, a cleft chin, tired brown eyes,and curved classes peek through. “Are you drunk…?” 

“What?” you ask, contorted, “what kind of question is that?” 

Noticing your words weren’t slurring he opens the door all the way. He’s wearing a dark grey button up shirt underneath a black sweater. “My apologies…” he says, adjusting his glasses “it’s been a weird night… I came here with a friend of mine and he went off and got drunk fairly quickly…” 

“Tell me about it.” you say sympathizing “my friends ran to the booze as soon as we got here…” you pause, glancing into the observatory “is that why you’re in here? Or am I interrupting anything?...I should leave…” 

“Oh, no you can come in if you want… just...I felt weird with people trying to touch me…” he says with a small shudder. 

“Yeeeahh… I can see how that could make you uncomfortable…” you say quietly. Should you get into an observatory with a stranger? You introduce yourself, holding a hand out “botany major” 

He shakes your hand “Oh! Um, Stanford Pines…and I uh...I majored in twelve different things…” he says awkwardly, like that would be something to be embarrassed about. 

“That’s cool! So um...can I go inside?” you ask, peeking behind him again. 

“OH, of course!...” he says. After you walk past him he asks “is it alright if I lock the door again? I already had to stop people from coming in here… trying to…” he paused and fiddled with his fingers “have an orgy…” 

“Go ahead,” you say with a raised brow “and this is Backupsmore Universaty” you say with a chuckle as you make your way to the observation room.

“Right…” he follows you up, he doesn’t mean to, but he looks at your ass and your legs as you walk the stairs. “what do you mean by that? Have you…?” he looks frazzled. Maybe he should stop looking. You did wear a dress that complimented your hips, you thought this would be more of a celebratory event rather than… well still celebratory just extremely drunk. 

“Been in an orgy?” you ask with a laugh “no no, just my roommates have...and sure, I’ve been invited to a few” 

“Yeah.. me too…” he says awkwardly, though he tries to laugh it off “though, I’m sure not for the same reasons” 

“What reasons did they ask you for? Usually it’s because you have either bits…. Do you have double the bits?” you ask curiously. You walk into the observation room, it was beautiful, sure the telescope was off but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a nice room. You sit in the chair, looking at Stanford’s eyes widen.

“what? No” he answers with a low bellied laugh as he sits down in the chair next to you. “It was just weird… you see, I was born polydactyly,” he says holding out his hands “and they wanted my hands to….” slightly cringing and curling his fingers into fists. “Just...not something I’m comfortable with” 

“That’s understandable, you shouldn’t ever have to do something you aren’t comfortable with” you say, racing a small smile from Stanford. “But uhm...would it be alright if I looked at your hands? I promise I won’t be gross about it” you say with a smile. 

He looks at your face for a few seconds before he offers you his left hand. His sixth finger merged perfectly with the rest of his digits. If he hadn't pointed it out, you’re sure you wouldn’t have noticed. “Fascinating… how does it feel?” you ask, holding his hand in yours, inspecting it. 

“It feels… like a hand?” he says, curious. Your small gentle touches sending shivers up his arm. 

“Oh right…” you mumble “it probably wouldn’t feel any different for you huh? It’s not like you’ve known anything else” 

He laughs softly at that “Yeah, I suppose that’s right” 

You get up and take a few steps and look at the telescope in the observatory. “Okay Mr.Multiple-Major-Handsome-Polydactyly, you wanna show me how this thing works?” 

You notice a small blush on his cheeks “oh uh… yeah, I can show you” he makes a few adjustments then peeks in before offering you to look. You look in and see a brightly glowing planet with what looks like...rings.

“Saturn?” you ask curiously, still peeking in. You can hear him hum in conformation. “Nice” you look up, and maybe you were too distracted before, but you notice Stanford’s very close to you. “SO… Stanford, you having a good night so far?” you ask in a sultry voice. For some reason, you feel extremely horny. You weren’t even drunk, but the idea of doing something risque in an observatory sounded fun. Plus, he’s an extremely well chiseled man. 

You hear him gulp “yeah, sure, I mean, I’ve just been taking advantage of the telescope, but it’s been fun” he offers you a small smile. “And you can just call me Ford” 

“Well, Ford… I have a question” 

“Yeah?” 

“Besides the offers for orgies...have you ever… had sex?” you ask, tilting your head to the side. 

“Uh… suuuree…” he answers, “well…” he just graduated university, he’ll look lame if he says he has never. He looks away from you “loads of times” 

“Oh yeah? What position?” you ask, holding a hand out, offering him to take it. Surprisingly he takes it, but his expression still looks embarrassed. 

“The...sex one.” 

You raise your brows “the sex one? Have you never had sex before?” you ask, though your tone is more disbelief rather than teasing. He’s such a handsome guy… 

“No…I haven’t… granted...I hardly even slept while coming to school here...just been busy…” he says awkwardly, looking at you, you can see his eyes glancing to your lips more than one. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better… the last time I did it, I was in high school… I hardly remember what it feels like” you say softly. 

“Oh… well… that’s nice…” he could feel his member engorge in his trousers. He keeps trying to convince himself that this is just a tease, that he shouldn’t get excited, he doesn’t know you…

“How would you feel...about a proposition… of sex from me… no orgy stuff… no weird hand fetish…” you offer “you seem like a smart guy… so far really nice… but… college is over...and neither one of us has done anything to satisfy our needs... and I’m fine if you say no, but if you’re feeling as turned on as I am...just let me know” as you end your sentence, he pulls his hand out from yours. You feel like you were too forward about your horniness… however, he just removes his classes, pleases them on the telescope and takes your face between both of his hands. His lips swiftly move to yours, pressing firmly. 

He pulls away for a second “so is that a yes? You want to have sex?” you ask between pants. 

“Yes” he says breathlessly before pressing his lips on yours again, his lips moving from yours down your jaw and down to your neck “when did you last get tested?” he mumbles out against your throat. 

“A few months ago” you say out in a moan as he gently nibbles on your neck “you know how counselors demand students get tests twice a semester” you press your body against him, his member swollen with blood. 

“Yeah, I have the same answer…” he says as his hands move from your face, down your shoulders, tightening at your waist for a moment before gripping at your hips. 

“You know..for someone who’s never done this before… you’re making me feel so good…” you move your hands, taking a hand and cupping the front of his pants, feeling his firm member through the fabric. He lets out a small moan as you feel him. 

“Well..just because I haven’t had the chance...doesn’t mean I never thought about what I’d do…” he moves down from your neck, gently nibbling your clavicle. 

You raise your hands, and quickly remove his sweater so you can start to unbutton his shirt. His chest was covered in dark hair, similar to the hair on his head, at least in color, though it makes you curious about his other hair. His hands move from your hips down your legs and reach under your dress skirt. You can feel him grip your ass before he lifts you into the air and places you down on a bench on the side of the room. Before you’re sure of what he’s planning, he slides down your underwear and buries his face under the skirt of your dress. 

You can feel a trail of kisses moving up your inner thigh before he reaches your entrance. You can feel a gentle lick against your clit. You can feel yourself squirm. From your response he tested it again, harder this time. “Fuck..” you whisper out, your hand reaching down to his hair under your skirt. He keeps at it, licking and sucking at your clit as you squirm under his control. “god…” you feel his finger move from holding your thighs and move his index finger into your entrance. “Shit Ford...” you can feel yourself get close, so you tug at his hair. He lifts his head out from under the skirt. 

His eyes wide “was that okay?” his words full of concern. 

“More than okay…” you say between gasps of air, you get up off of your back and onto your feet. You kneel down in front of him, and unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. His member sprang up as it was released. You grab it in your hands, it was thick, cut, and above average. You move his member into your mouth in one smooth move. 

“Holy hell” he moans out, feeling his cock being engulfed into your mouth felt much better than his hand. You just go down to his base once before removing your lips, and getting back onto the bench, spreading your legs for him. His eyes widen as he looks down at you, he bends down, reaches his arms behind you, unbuckling your bra with one hand and unzipping your dress with the other. He lifts you up for a moment to pull them off before crawling on top of you, pressing his lips down onto yours. 

You can feel him try to angle his member as you kiss him. He even rubs his tip against your clit for a moment before gently dipping his tip in “are you ready?” he asks softly. His eyes’ hazy. 

“Yes...are you?” you ask, feeling slightly guilty for taking his cherry in an observatory. 

“I am” he says, rubbing against you before pressing himself inside of you “fucking hell” he moans out. You let out a strained sound. Sure he felt wide in your mouth but inside of you was something else...something you’ve been missing. 

He quickly fastens his speed, letting out moans and gasps as he pounds down into you. You wrap your legs around his hips as you join him in the ecstasy. 

“Fuck Ford… This feels amazing..” you moan out between thrusts. 

“I can’t believe... I’ve missed out on this…” he groans out, pressing kisses to your neck, nibbling and sucking on your skin. 

“fuck...I’m still surprised… you’re such a natural at this…” you say, sliding your fingers through his hair. You can feel the sting on your neck, certain you’ll have hickies on your neck after this. His thrusts make your breasts move up and down, his left hand comes up and holds one in his hand. 

After fifteen minutes of thrusting and his quickening pace, you can feel his pounding is getting more sporadic and less rhythmic. 

“I...I don’t know how long I can hold out..” he whimpers out.

“It’s okay...I’m close too” you moan. You can feel your body full of tingling and electricity. 

“Should...should I come inside of you…?” he asks hesitantly, his thrusts losing it’s rhythm, 

“Not unless…. you want to have a….” you gasp out, feeling your climax approach. “Fuck Ford! I’m going to cum!” 

You can feel his thrusting increase in intensity, in hopes of getting you over the edge. You can feel every nerve in your body go on full blast “FUCK” you scream out, regardless of who can hear you. He manages to keep a consistent thrust as you come but he’s losing his fuel. 

“Fuck...I’m going to cum” he exclaims “fuck fuck fuck…” he cries out as cums inside of you. You know that THAT probably wasn’t the best idea, but it is his first time you want him to enjoy it. 

He holds himself above you, giving you small gentle thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. “Fuck…” 

After a few moments he pulls himself out of you “how was that?”you ask breathlessly, 

“It was...sensational” 

"yeah...it sure was..." you say, before he kisses you again.

He smiles at you for a moment before saying "I know we just graduated, but if you're ever in Oregon, you can stop by" 

"sounds like a plan"

suddenly, your moment is interrupted by knocking downstairs. 

"that must be Fiddleford..." he mumbles before getting up to get dressed as fast as possible. 

you both make your way down, straightening your hair, while he tried to straighten out his outfit.

Before he opens the door he turns to you "how do I look?" he asks nervously gesturing to his apparel. 

"amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> good night <3
> 
> Love ~ Mother_Mortician  
> 


End file.
